In order to produce a compact easy to carry push cart, various carts are made in compact size, by folding each parts of a cart, however, such design still possesses many defects. Later, a compact push cart was developed which comprises a handle that is foldable against the supporting rod and to link wheels to collapse inwardly or to expand inwardly, however, the support will still be needed to operate manually.